


Monster

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hebephilia, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Vampires, light blood play, physical underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has always worked so hard to keep his preferences in check and ignore his baser tendencies. Then he meets Jensen, who is impossibly beautiful and impossibly young. As it turns out, that’s not all that’s impossible about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first, and darkest fill I wrote for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1738881#t1738881) at [spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/). Jensen is physically underage in this story, i.e. his body appears to be fifteen, while he is in fact hundreds of years old.

 

 

 

 

Jared has been good, he really has. For so long, he hasn’t slipped up. He toes the line, sure, but everything he does is legal. He makes sure the porn he watches comes from serious websites, even though, with the lighting and make-up, the boys look like they could easily be fifteen. It’s been three years since that underage hooker and he hasn’t slipped up. He even changed his running route to avoid the house with the tempting boy always sitting on the porch, reading. He’s been good; he’s restrained himself. He’s kept the Monster in him at bay. He doesn’t understand why fate is tempting him now.

 

There’s a boy, walking in his direction. He could be anywhere between fourteen and sixteen and he’s the most beautiful thing Jared has ever seen. His eyes are so big and so green, the lashes surrounding them so long and dark. His skin is fair, dotted with the most lovely smattering of freckles. He moves without the typical teenage coltishness, his movements fluid and sure, almost graceful. There’s something in the way he’s holding himself that speaks of ease and confidence in his body, and Jared immediately imagines him riding his dick in abandon. He wonders if the boy’s light skin would flush, if he’d bite or lick his plush lips, and what sounds he’d make.

 

That’s when the boy turns his head to look at Jared, and Jared startles, tries to cover up the staring with a cough and turns away.

 

He’s been so good; why is he being punished?

 

Harley pressing his wet snout into his hand distracts him from the boy and Jared remembers why he came out to the park in the first place. He takes the stick from Harley and throws it in a wide arch. His dog bounds after it, and when Jared chances a look at the boy, he sees him watching. Sees his eyes lingering on Jared’s arm, where the sleeve of Jared's shirt is pulled tight over his biceps, sees his eyes trail over Jared’s body until the boy looks him right in the face.

 

There’s something challenging in the boy’s expression, like he’s saying, _I know exactly what you’re thinking, and I’m not afraid_.

 

Jared swallows and the boy smirks. He’s probably for rent, Jared thinks, but this is a nice, suburban neighborhood, only a fifteen minute walk from his house, and he absolutely cannot pick up a hooker here.

 

He whistles sharply and Harley immediately bounds over to him. With one last look at the boy and his intense green eyes, Jared flees the park. He thinks of it as a tactical retreat.

 

It rains for two days and Jared keeps his walks with Harley short. Neither of them likes it, but they don’t like getting drenched either. When the pouring stops and the sky clears, Jared goes back to the park, anticipation and dread coiling in his stomach in equal parts. He knows he shouldn’t think of the boy — it can’t lead to anything good — but he can’t stop himself. The boy is a true temptation.

 

The boy isn’t there. Jared is relieved, he really is, but he can’t stop himself from looking around between throwing sticks for Harley and playing with him. He’s so used to seeing nothing that he almost falls flat on his ass when he sees the boy.

 

He’s leaning against a tree, not even trying to be subtle. The boy watches him, licks his lips. Jared suppresses a groan. It looks real, but it’s probably just an act. Still, when the boy walks away with a wink and swinging hips, Jared stares at his ass much longer than he wants to. He’s pretty sure he just got an invitation, but he can’t take it. He doesn’t know how the boy so unerringly targeted him, but maybe he’s just gotten so many stares from desperate people that he knows how to pick them.

 

No matter, Jared won’t follow him. He can’t.

 

When he leaves the park, the boy is standing close to the exit. He’s watching Jared intently, and there’s lust in his eyes, blatant and greedy. Jared tries to tell himself that it’s for the cash in his wallet, that this boy cannot possible want a man double his age to fuck him in the bushes of the local park.

 

Jared quickens his step and Harley must sense his nervousness because he walks closer to him and lets out an uncharacteristic growl. When Jared looks back over his shoulder, the boy is gone.

 

 

 

For a week, Jared avoids the park. He’s learned it’s better to be safe. Avoid temptation. And if he spends hours browsing his trusted porn sites to find videos of a young, fair skinned boy with dark blond hair and a cocksucking mouth — well, that’s his business alone. Unfortunately, there’s just something off-putting about knowing the boy on screen is not just moaning and writhing for him, that other people can see him too, have him too; the possessiveness is part of the Monster’s undeniable desire. If Jared had the boy from the park, it would be just for him. The boy would be his alone, sharing his bed in innocent sleep until Jared would rouse him with his dick and watch him arch back while blinking the sleep out of his eyes, while his full lips would fall open—

 

Jared goes to the basement where he keeps his gym equipment and lifts weights until his limbs are shaking and he’s covered in sweat, almost unable to walk long enough to get to the shower.

 

When he finally goes back to the park, he’s relieved that there’s no sign of the boy. Silly, really. What are the chances of the boy coming back the exact same time Jared does, when Jared had never even seen him before?

 

Jared spends an hour throwing sticks and and old tennis ball for Harley, avoids one of the young mothers trying to flirt with him, and goes back home when the sun sets. On the way, he has the unsettling feeling that someone is watching him, but whenever he turns around, there’s no one there.

 

Jared wonders if it’s just wishful thinking or if he’s finally losing his mind.

 

 

 

“You know, this used to be a nice, respectable neighborhood!” Mrs. Kesselbeck’s impressive bosom is heaving with her outrage. “It’s why we moved here when my Herbert got a promotion.”

 

Jared nods agreeably, unable to move on while Harley is sniffing Mrs. Kesselbeck’s poodle.

 

“But now we have loiterers!”

 

“Loiterers?” Jared asks, interest piqued.

 

Mrs. Kesselbeck nods emphatically. “Yes. Just last night the Sheriff chased after two suspicious looking teenagers. Probably runaways, or worse!”

 

Jared is surprised that Mrs. Kesselbeck is not clutching her pearl necklace, but he can’t really focus right now. His thoughts are drawn back to the young boy, who’d looked at him knowingly, and wonders if he was one of the teens in the park. Probably not; even Jared’s suburban town is a big place.

 

Harley is finally done with the poodle and Jared excuses himself. There’s only so much of Mrs. Kesselbeck he can take.

 

 

 

It’s quiet at the park today, but there’s a woman with a golden retriever and Harley is in dog heaven. He’s too distracted to demand attention from Jared, which leaves him with entirely too much time to think about that boy again.

 

Jared has been so good. The past few days, he’d focused on imagining the porn star when he was jerking off, not visualizing the actual underage boy. He avoided the park. He even refrained from asking Mrs. Kesselbeck about the loiterers.

 

Jared has been so good, but being back in the place where he saw the boy for the first time, he can’t stop thinking about him. The further back their encounter lies, the more unreal it seems. In Jared’s memory, the boy has ascended into a breathtaking, ethereal vision, too beautiful to be of this world. Jared knows it’s insane, knows he’s building him up in his mind because he has avoided pretty boys everywhere but in porn.

 

He can’t stay any longer. He calls Harley and they leave, long before the sun has set.

 

 

 

He goes back to the park. It would be silly not to, since Harley loves that park and it’s the second closest to Jared’s home. The closest one he avoids because of a dark haired teenager who walks his dog there regularly and, being a good boy, greets Jared with a smile every time. Now that Jared has seen his green-eyed, freckled vision he doubts the dark haired boy with the dog would still be alluring to the Monster, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

 

Today, he feels again like he’s being watched. Again, he can’t spot anything unusual. Jared shakes his head to clear his mind. There’s a club down on Elm. It’s seedy, but they card rigorously. Every boy Jared could pick up there would be at least twenty-one. Jared has been there, once. He’d picked up a lovely twink, who, in the dim light of the back alley, had looked so young sucking Jared’s cock. But instead of soothing the Monster, it had made it more hungry. Now, with the need crawling under his skin and his thoughts ruled by images of that beautiful green-eyed boy, Jared thinks that maybe it’s time to find relief.

 

He still looks younger than his thirty-three years, could pass for his late twenties if he styles his hair into a floppy mess.

 

Resolved, Jared gets up. It’s Friday evening, so the club will be packed with young men looking for a guy to buy them a drink and take them home. Jared will get that green-eyed boy out of his head.

 

 

 

When he gets home, something is wrong. Harley sniffs the air, then barks. It’s too cold in the house. On edge, Jared takes Harley’s collar so he won’t charge off into a potentially dangerous situation and walks into the living room where the veranda door is wide open.

 

He has a second to worry, to think Mrs. Kesselbeck was wrong about teenage loiterers being their biggest problem, when his eyes fall onto the boy lounging on his couch. It’s the boy from the park, the beautiful boy with the intense green eyes.

 

Harley barks once, and Jared tells him to sit. Harley whines, so Jared sends him out of the room. Harley stares at the boy, who focuses his eyes on Harley for a moment and then the dog slinks out of the room, probably towards the study where his doggy bed is. Jared has a moment to wonder, but then his eyes are drawn back to the boy, who is even more beautiful than he remembered.

 

He’s lounging on the couch, completely unperturbed and relaxed, shoulders and head propped against the armrest, ankles crossed.

 

“Hello Jared,” he says, and his grin is sharp.

 

Jared is frozen to the spot. He can’t comprehend why the beautiful boy is here, in his house, on his couch, looking for all the world like he belongs. Jared has the strong urge to smack the boy’s boots off the couch and then smack his ass in punishment. Which are not the kind of thoughts he should be having about an underage hooker who’d followed him home, if that’s even what he is. Come to think of it, the look in the boy’s eyes is slightly… off.

 

“What do you want from me?” Jared finally gets out. “And who are you?”

 

The boy gives an insolent grin and gracefully gets up from the couch. His jeans are tight, and so is his henley. He’s lean, slender hips and shoulders that just started to widen.

 

“I want you, Jared,” he says, still smiling like this is normal, like it’s not completely out of the ordinary, and Jared’s pulse is hammering in his ears. The words are music in his ears, improbable, poisonous music, a deadly siren’s song.

 

“What?”

 

The boy licks his lips. “I want your name, Jared. I want your house, your money. I want your reputation and your protection.” He takes a few steps closer, eyes fixed on Jared’s throat. “I want your blood. I want you.”

 

He’s just a boy, a head shorter than Jared, in skinny jeans and a thin shirt, but Jared takes a step back. Something is wrong, so very, very wrong. He thinks of Harley just slinking off, realizes that the boy knew his name.

 

The boy’s smile widens. “Don’t be scared. I’m not going to tell anyone about what you want to do to me.”

 

“What? I don’t want to do anything,” Jared defends himself reflexively, but the boy just laughs.

 

“I saw how you looked at me,” he says with an amused tilt to his mouth. “I could smell your arousal. And well, your computer told me the rest.”

 

Jared looks over to the kitchen island where is laptop is sitting, open and turned on.

 

“Don’t worry,” the boy says, and his voice is smooth, almost hypnotic. “It works out well for me. You give me what I want, and in return, I’ll fulfill all your fantasies.”

 

The images run through his mind unchecked: the boy spread out on his bed and begging for his cock, the boy straddling Jared’s strong thighs, legs splayed so wide, the boy’s pretty mouth wrapped around Jared’s cock and gagging for it. Jared wants it, wants it all and so much more, but he knows he can’t have it.

 

Desperately, he shakes his head. He doesn't know why the boy is doing this, maybe he’s a runaway, homeless, or in desperate need of money, but whatever it is, Jared won’t do it.

 

“Look,” he tries, “you might not think you have other options, but you do. You don’t have to do this. There are people who can help you.”

 

The boy tilts his head and eyes Jared like a rare animal. “Really? You’re not going to take my offer? Tell me, Jared, have you ever indulged in your desires? Ever given in and taken a sweet faced boy into your bed?”

 

“No,” Jared croaks out, and thinks of the hooker he left kneeling in the back alley after only a minute, the contents of Jared’s wallet thrown to his feet. “I would never.”

 

He came close, that once. Too close. The hooker had looked so good, so young. He’d taken Jared’s large hand with his smaller one and dragged him into an alley, dropped to his knees like it was nothing. Jared’s cock had been hard, pushing against the seam of his jeans, the Monster had been panting in anticipation, and he’d thought he’d come before the boy even touched him, but then the hooker had looked up at him, face empty, and Jared had been filled with disgust. He has desires, yes, urges, but he never wants a pretty boy to look at him like that, to hurt him like that.

 

Having this beautiful boy stand in his living room and offer what he’s so desperately fought not to take — it’s too much.

 

“If you need money, I have some cash,” Jared says, frantically trying to get the boy out of the house before Jared can lose the fight against the Monster.

 

“You know,” the boy says conversationally, as if he’s discussing the weather and not the destruction of Jared’s sanity, “I thought you were just being careful, but you’re really trying to be a good guy, aren’t you?” The boy smirks in a way that’s far too mature for his face. “Let me tell you something. It’s not worth it.”

 

Jared shakes his head. He doesn’t understand why this is happening, but he can’t let it happen, he can’t. He can’t let this boy lull him in, hypnotize him, and let the Monster free.

 

“You’re too young,” Jared says, relieved his voice is steady.

 

“I’m old enough for everything you want to do to me.”

 

“Really?” Jared asks, slowly working on getting his equilibrium back. He needs to get the upper hand. “How old are you? And what’s your name?”

 

“Jensen,” the boy says, “and I was fifteen, when I died. But that was centuries ago.” He laughs quietly. “You could say, I’m wise beyond my years.”

 

Jared is starting to think the boy is just high as a kite and he slides his hand into his pocket, searching for his phone.

 

In an instant, Jensen is right in front of him. “Don’t,” he says softly.

 

Jared freezes. Jensen moved too fast for any human. His teeth, suddenly peaking out of his slightly open mouth are too pointy, too long. His eyes are glinting too green. He is too much. Too much to be real, to be human.

 

“What... what are you?”

 

This time, Jensen’s laugh is bright and loud, pealing through the room like he really is a carefree fifteen-year-old. “What do you think?”

 

“It’s impossible. Crazy.”

 

Jensen opens his mouth wider, and his canines, long and sharp, are unmistakable identifiers.

 

Jared’s heart beats wildly and it’s hard to think straight. There’s a vampire in his living room. When he thinks the word, _vampire_ , hysterical laughter bubbles out of him. Vampires are real. Vampires exist and one of them is here, in Jared’s home.

 

For one insane second Jared wonders if he invited him in by fantasizing about him, before Jensen licking his sharp teeth brings him back to reality. A vampire, a bloodsucking creature of the night, is standing in his living room, watching him with hungry eyes.

 

“Are you going to kill me?”

 

Jensen smiles. “No.”

 

“But…” Jared tries to remember the previous conversation, but it’s all hazy. “You said you want my blood.”

 

“And I do. But I don’t want to kill you.”

 

Jared doesn’t understand, can’t possibly understand. There’s a vampire in his house and he is beautiful and he wants him. Jensen reaches out a hand, takes Jared’s. His hand is cool, but not cold. His skin is smooth and soft and his hand looks tiny in Jared’s. He tugs, and Jared has to follow.

 

“How old do I look?” Jensen asks and pushes Jared down on the couch.

 

“Fourteen, maybe fifteen,” Jared says, still too stunned to do anything but follow Jensen’s lead.

 

Jensen nods. “Exactly. And what do you think happens when I want to rent an apartment? Buy a car? Am caught in the middle of the night in a park? The cops look at me and think teenage delinquent. It’s quite bothersome, really.”

 

“But…” Jared’s thoughts are still racing through his mind, sifting through movie and book references, not knowing what’s real and what’s fiction. “Aren’t you strong? Fast?”

 

Jensen is sitting on his lap and pinning his hands to the couch in an iron grip before Jared realizes what’s happened. “Yes,” he says, and his breath ghosts over Jared’s neck damp with sweat. “But I don’t want to have to hide all the time. Having a familiar is so much easier. And you Jared… you’re perfect.”

 

Jared swallows. This can’t be happening. This can’t be real.

 

Leaning back, Jensen lets go of Jared’s wrists and brings his hands up to count on his fingers. “Your house says money, but not riches. Your study says working from home. The unpacked boxes mean you just move here. Your address book says no family, few friends. Your dog says you don’t want to be lonely. And your computer…” Jensen smirks. “Well, your computer says you desperately want a piece of this.” Jensen gestures up and down his body, then leans in until he’s nose to nose with Jared. “And I have to say, Jared, I’m not averse to you taking a piece of me, not at all.”

 

Jared groans, slams his eyes shut. The Monster is clamoring in him, screaming at him to take. To touch all this perfection because it’s not wrong. How can it be wrong when Jensen is older than Jared? But Jared knows that if he starts, he won’t be able to stop. He’ll never be able to stop.

 

“Your heart is beating so fast,” Jensen muses and runs his hands over Jared’s chest in slow, sensual touches. “Is it because you’re aroused? Or because you’re scared?”

 

Slowly, Jared opens his eyes, looking straight into Jensen’s, so big and curious. “Should I be scared?”

 

Jensen’s smile is lovely, a bizarre contrast to his sharp and knowing eyes. “Of course. I could kill you with a snap of my wrist.”

 

Jared realizes, right now, he’s not afraid of dying. He’s afraid of the Monster, of how it will roar to life and take him over and what will happen once Jensen doesn’t want him anymore.

 

Jensen’s hands slowly trail up Jared’s chest, fingers dancing over the bare skin of Jared’s throat. The touch is feathersoft, nothing more than a tease and it makes him ache and want. The threat of death does nothing to dampen his arousal.

 

Jensen rolls his hips and Jared realizes he’s hard, probably has been since Jensen pushed him down on the couch. The Monster wets its chops.

 

Achingly slow, Jensen bends his head. His eyes are watching Jared’s the entire time, hard and calculating. When Jensen presses his lips to Jared’s, Jared can’t breathe. Can’t move. Jensen’s mouth is pliant and insistent at the same time, sucking at Jared’s bottom lip before biting it carefully.

 

“I want you, Jared,” Jensen murmurs into his mouth. “All of you. What do you say? You’re a little young to pass as my daddy now without it being scandalous, but I could be your nephew. People will just eat it up.”

 

Jared groans when Jensen rolls his entire body against Jared, pressing his slight frame against Jared’s chest.

 

“We can tell them any story we like. Your sister and her husband died in a car crash, such a tragedy, so their teenage son is coming to live with you.”

 

Jensen nips at Jared's lips and Jared can’t stop himself anymore, he raises his hands to touch Jensen and opens his mouth to kiss him back.

 

“Yes,” Jensen hisses out. “You can tell them how hard it is on me, how you need to take care of me.”

 

Somewhere along the line, Jared lost control of his hands. They’re sliding up and down Jensen’s back, cupping his round and tight ass, bunching up his shirt to get to all that flawless skin.

 

“You want me, Jared.” Jensen’s voice is low and tempting. “You can take me.”

 

Jared is teetering on the edge, the abyss stretching out endless and dark. There will be no coming back, he knows. Once he’s had Jensen, he won’t be able to come up for air again. He’ll drown in the desire, let the Monster take over. It had been almost impossible after the hooker, and back then Jared had only gotten the smallest taste. If he throws himself down the chasm, he won’t have the strength to climb out.

 

Jensen’s hands cradle his face. “Look at me,” he commands.

 

Jared is unable to disobey. Even though Jensen’s otherworldly beauty makes sense, it doesn’t lessen the impact. Jared wants to stare at him for the rest of his life. Wants to trace all his freckles, wants to kiss his lips, and wants to feel his eyelashes flutter against Jared’s cheek. He wants Jensen’s soft hair to brush against his thighs when he goes down on him, wants his fair skin to bruise under Jared’s touch.

 

Jensen takes off his shirt, revealing more of his perfect skin, more golden freckles. He takes Jared’s hands off his ass and guides them over his chest, lean muscles over hard bones under the softest, most unblemished skin Jared has ever touched.

 

“I promise, it’ll all be yours.”

 

“But how long?” Jared asks, and his voice comes out in a broken croak. “And what then? If you do this, you’ll destroy me.”

 

Jensen tilts his head, then surges forward in a sudden burst of movement and buries his teeth in the hollow of Jared’s throat. Jared screams, hands spasming and gripping Jensen’s hips. The pain burns bright hot, shooting through his body, leaving nothing but pleasant warmth in its wake. Jared’s muscles relax while his arousal intensifies and his hips start moving on their own accord, pushing up against Jensen’s ass.

 

When Jensen pulls back, his lips are red and his teeth are longer than before.

 

“Do you know why I came to the park? I was chasing the most alluring smell.” Jensen kisses Jared with his bloodstained lips. “You take such good care of your body, Jared. No smoking, almost no alcohol. You eat well, and you work out. And you don’t fuck around.” Jensen inhales, then laughs. “You’re not a virgin, but you almost smell like one. What is it, can’t get it up with an adult?”

 

Jares grinds his teeth, balls his hands to fists. “I want to be good. I don’t want to be a monster.”

 

Jensen nods, expression so sincere while his eyes glint with mirth. “And now you’re rewarded for it.” He presses his face into Jared’s neck again and licks the tingling wound. “Stop fighting this, Jared. I know we can be good together. We can give each other what we need.”

 

And when Jensen buries his small hands in Jared’s hair, tugs his head back with a sharp, welcome sting and bites at Jared’s mouth, Jared is done fighting. He will take this beautiful boy for however long he can and damn the consequences. The Monster roars in satisfaction.

 

Jared brings Jensen’s head up to kiss him, licks the metallic taste of blood out of his mouth, swallows the low moan Jensen makes and knows that he’s damned forever.

 

Jensen’s nimble hands rip off Jared’s shirt and open their pants.

 

“Later,” he says, breath coming out quicker, “you’re gonna take me to bed. You’re gonna spread me out like you want to, touch me like you want to, and worship my body like you want to.”

 

Jared groans at this vision, clenches his hands around Jensen’s ass, digging his fingers into his crack, right there where his cool body is slightly warmer, where it’s calling Jared.

 

“You’re gonna touch and kiss me,” Jensen continues raggedly, “and I’m gonna enjoy every minute of it. But now, now I really just want to take your dick.”

 

Jensen scoots lower, taking their pants with him in the process, ripping the fabric when it gets stuck. Then they’re naked and Jared can look his fill of Jensen, his beautiful body, not grown into his potential, the shoulders not as wide as they could be, the muscles still lean. He’ll always look like this, will never change from this enticing tableau of youthful perfection.

 

When Jensen falls to his knees and crawls between Jared’s thighs, Jared’s breath catches. Jensen slides his hands up Jared’s thighs, sharp nails scratching over his skin, pressing his legs apart. He lets his mouth follow, trails it up the inside of Jared’s thigh until he reaches Jared’s hard dick, noses and licks at it.

 

“Please,” Jared groans out. “So pretty, so fucking beautiful, please…”

 

He trails off when Jensen looks at him with a satisfied smirk. Then he turns his head and bites into Jared’s thigh. It burns, but it’s a pleasant burn, slowly spreading through his body. He closes his eyes for a moment, wants to revel in the sensation, but he can’t stop looking at Jensen.

 

He opens his eyes to see Jensen rubbing a hand over the wound, while he goes back to licking Jared’s dick, finally sucking it into his mouth. Jared’s hips jerk and he moans, but Jensen doesn’t seem to mind, just adjusts his stance and takes it.

 

“Fuck. So perfect.”

 

Jensen's lips are dark read, stretched so wide around Jared’s mouth, and his eyes slide close. Jared can’t be sure, but it looks like bliss.

 

Too soon, Jensen stops. He’d teased Jared mostly, never taking him as deep and as tight as Jared wanted, but now he’s back up in Jared’s lap in one fluid move, ass hovering over Jared’s dick.

 

He kisses Jared, deep and filthy, then he sinks down. It’s wet and tight, the slide rough and almost painful. When he’s fully seated, Jensen throws his head back, baring his own throat, and lets out a filthy moan.

 

“So good,” he says and his breathing is choppy. “Feels so good.”

 

Dazed, Jared reaches for his ass to steady him, to bounce his smaller body in his lap like he’s always dreamed off. Jensen’s ass is sticky and when Jared draws him in and looks, he sees rust-colored smears.

 

Blood isn’t good as lube — it’s just not enough, dries too quickly — but then Jensen starts moving, rocking himself in Jared’s lap with abandon, and Jared doesn’t care. It hurts, in the best possible way, and it feels hard, wrong and filthy. It fits.

 

Jensen keeps moaning his name, keeps dragging his hands over Jared’s shoulders and through his hair, keeps scratching him and drawing blood, and Jared loves every second of it.

 

He bends forward, intent on leaving his own marks on Jensen. When he sucks a bruise into his chest, Jensen’s breath hitches. When Jared bites into his neck, Jensen screams, his whole body shuddering. Jared can’t get enough of these sounds, can’t get enough of Jensen’s wanton abandon. He doesn’t even know yet how powerful a creature Jensen is, but right now, it doesn’t matter, because right now he’s just a beautiful boy, writhing on Jared’s dick, falling apart in his arms.

 

Jared keeps fucking him, raising his hips in sharp thrusts, and Jensen grips him tight and rides him hard. Jared knows Jensen must be getting closer when his fingers dig in harder and every breath is a tiny moan.

 

The bruise on Jensen’s neck is already fading, so Jared leans in again, bites into that soft flawless skin again and again, leaving his marks on Jensen until the boy shudders in his arms and comes moaning Jared’s name.

 

It’s all Jared needs and he shoves up into Jensen violently, knowing he can take it, taking his mouth in a wild kiss when he comes deep inside of him. The force of his orgasm takes Jared’s breath away and, boneless and sated, he falls back on the couch.

 

Jensen follows him down, wearing a satisfied, lazy grin, and licks again at the wound on Jared’s neck. Blood is still trickling down from it, and Jared thinks about a documentary about bats he’s seen once. Anti-coagulating agent, he thinks. Through the afterglow Jared feels the tiny pinpricks of teeth, but it doesn’t really hurt. Jared closes his eyes and gets lost in the sensation of Jensen’s kittenlicks against his neck.

 

 

 

When he comes to again, he is disoriented for a moment.

 

“Did I sleep?” he asks in the direction of Jensen’s head resting on his chest.

 

The vampire is naked and spread out on him, but Jared still fears it could all just have been a dream, a trick on his mind played by the Monster.

 

“You dozed a bit,” Jensen says and Jared can feel him press a kiss to his pec, right over his heart. “We’ll have to change your diet a bit, so you can handle the blood loss better, but I won’t always take as much as I just did.”

 

A feeling Jared doesn’t recognize starts spreading through his chest. “So you’ll stay.” It feels maybe a bit like hope. For what, he isn’t sure yet.

 

Jensen looks up at him, green eyes now ringed with dark crimson. “Yes. We’re a perfect fit.”

 

Jared watches the gentle rise of Jensen’s chest with every breath, catches the delicate lines of his body, the youth in his soft features. The maturity in his knowing eyes. Desire is pulling at him again, to have this beautiful boyish body any way imaginable, but Jared doesn’t feel the Monster anymore. He closes his eyes. The time for lying is over. There never was a Monster. There was only ever himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  You can find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/).


End file.
